Dear Mister Superman
by ArtStorm
Summary: Superman takes down the big guns and he's all of a sudden some macho hero? Well, apparently he forgot about some other 'much smaller' problems that somebody else didn't. Let's just say. This person is about to open a can of Kryptonian-Whoop-Ass. And I'll give you a hint... It isn't the Bat... (pardon my language...) There is an OC. I am not sorry.


**There is an OC here, She's my favorite OC. I'm really sorry about that but I couldn't think of any of the other superheroes who would say this to him except Batman and I wanted to use someone else because talking about this emotionlessly would be too hard for me... If you can let me know, and I'll edit it accordingly, but for now, here's the OC. **

**WARNING/NOTICE THINGY: THIS IS YJ SUPERMAN. HE'S THE BUTT HOLE ONE, I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST THE JL AND JLA ONE, BUT YJ SUPERMAN IS DUMB AND I LIKE MAKING HIM LOOK STUPID. **

**Robin: There's her warning people.**

**Anubis: Oooh. And all caps, too. Impressive.**

**Cassandra LaRue- Anubis**

**Cassandra has radioactive green eyes and long ebony black hair that reaches the small of her back, she's about five-foot eight inches tall, with paler caucasian skin. She's very feisty and strong-willed, impulsive to the point where people ask if she's sure she's not a Flash, but hates being in the lime light. You have to earn her respect and if she has something to say, she WILL say it. Little to no hesitation. (Keep in mind she's 14/15-ish in this.)**

**I might put her in a fanfic for herself if you like her.**

**So, with that, let us begin!**

Anubis was tired of it. No one saw the pain she did. Maybe that was just her powers dragging it into her face, but she couldn't take it. Something had to be done, the Justice League was made to help people, right? Well, they kind of failed. And Anubis was going to fix it. She was going right to the top... and nothing was going to stop her. She beamed herself up to the tower and stalked to the briefing room where she knew Superman was at the moment. Without any hesitation she burst inside.

Superman looked up from what he was doing and nodded a greeting "Hello, Anubis, can I help you?"

Anubis waved her arm "Come take a walk with me."

Superman looked about ready to say something, with a look that said he was going to say 'no' so Anubis continued

"Let's pretend we're just two people and you're not better than me."

Superman seemed taken aback, and he opened his mouth to retort that he wasn't better than her and no one would say as such but she held up a hand for silence and shook her head "Save it, I'm a demoness, your a kryptonian, people do choose you over evil little me." She said with a hint of bitterness "...I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly. With no camera, no secrets, just you and me and the scenery, no one will have to hear or understand your opinion and I won't tell a soul... Living or dead."

Superman looked thoughtful "Can you just ask these questions here? I've got a lot to do." But she sighed he could've had the time.. He probably didn't want to be bothered... Oh well.

Anubis sighed "I suppose...What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street? Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep? What do you feel when you look in the mirror?" She cocked her head to the side in curiosity "...Are you proud?"

Superman was quiet "I prey for Ma and Pa and the world and I hope God has heard me... and ...I guess I do feel proud of what I've done..." She didn't miss how he neglected to answer to the homeless question.

Anubis snorted in contempt, and slammed her hands onto the table to gather his attention from his work, he looked up, surprised and she leaned into his face "How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?" He was stunned into silence, so she went on "How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?" Still nothing from the Man of Steel "How do you walk with your head held high?" She held her own head up and glared before a sigh escaped her and she let her head droop and her hands slide off the table "Can you even look me in the eye... and tell me why?"

"Why what?" Superman managed after a moment.

Anubis looked up at him and said "Why do you go and save the world? Why do you focus on the big things? Have you seen the little stuff? Or for a man with, like, fifty kinds of vision, are you just that blind?"

Superman sighed and sat straighter to meet her gaze "I save the world to help people, to save the little guy who might get stepped on if something goes wrong, I'm not blind to it."

Anubis scoffed "Could've fooled me." She crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall beside the door.

Superman glared at her.

"Gonna melt me with your heat vision for that?" She deadpanned, staring at the ground.

He looked away.

After a long pause, she spoke again "Were you a lonely boy?"

"A-a what?"

"Were you a lonely boy?"

"...Since krypton was blown to bits when I was a baby, I'm all alone. But Ma and Pa didn't seem to care.. No child is left behind, I suppose."

Anubis jerked to attention "How can you say no child is left behind?"

Superman looked to her again, what was with her, was it roast Superman day?

"We're not dumb and we're not blind." Anubis growled

"Of..of course not."

"Oh, save it, they're all sitting in their cells, hoping for help, craving it, and loosing it while you and all the others ignoring them pave the road to death" Anubis' eyes glittered dangerously. "You're their judge, jury and executioner"

"Executioner?!" Superman exclaimed indignantly "I didn't do anything wrong"

Anubis did not appreciate this statement "What kind of father would take his own child's life away?"

"I didn-"

"You did it with Superboy, don't lie, you left him alone and he's sitting in that cave mulling over how you don't care. What kind of father would hate his own child anyway? You hated him before he even spoke to you because he was your clone! What kind of father are you!?" She asked throwing up her hands

"I'm not his father" Superman stated coldly "He's just a clone"

Anubis made a "Tt" noise "I can only imagine what Ma Kent would have to say to that. You've come a long way from being a random baby in a metal pod from another planet that crash landed in a corn field." She shook her head then glared at him "You have no right to judge the poor boy, or anyone else, for that matter."

Superman let his head drop into his hands in exasperation then snapped to attention as Anubis spoke again "But how do you sleep while the rest of us cry? How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye to her murdered, still born, or deathly sick child? How do you walk with your head held high above our heads like some self-proclaimed god? Can you even look me in the eye from that high up?"

Superman rubbed his forehead "I'm not a god, and I never made myself to be one."

Anubis rolled her eyes "Have you looked around? Go ask some people in the streets what they think, and you're going to hear 'He's an overbearing, yet only observing god' at least once or twice. But you won't bother, I presume."

Superman was offended by this "Hey, I do my best and work my hardest."

Anubis growled and stalked over to him and got in his face, over the desk again and jabbed a finger at him "Let me tell you 'bout hard work! Kristina Evans, a friend of mine is a single woman who works for minimum wage with a set of twins on the way. One baby is hard enough, but two?" She shook her head "She might have to give them up to a complete stranger days after their born because she can barely to afforded to feed herself and pay for the rent of the apartment she has, which is in a building with so many health and building code violations, people SHOULDN'T be living there, but HAVE TO because they don't have the money for anything better."

Superman stared at her in surprise "Let me tell you 'bout hard work! Justin Mackay is a man with a wife and three children, the five of them are living in the ruins of their old home after bombers came and decided their house was next, so he's rebuilding it all by himself, thanking God that none of his children or wife were home from school or work when the bombers arrived."

Anubis was really cracking down on him now "Let me tell you 'bout hard work. Jason Todd was nine years old when his father killed his mother and drove him out of the house. An orphan on the street, he built a home out of old metal sheets and a cardboard box or two in a dark ally and it wasn't until he found and started living with me around that he got a decent meal each day, but even then, from what I made, I wouldn't eat often or not much so he could...don't look at me like that!" She slapped him across the face.

Superman watched her as she went on her tirade "I don't need your pity, sure, he leapt in the back of someone's car that he was stealing the tires from and left me behind, but it was someone who wanted to adopt him, someone who COULD afford to get him better clothes and a roof over his head and treat him right... You should be pitying the others, helping the ones who need it more than me." She stared at him with anger before she dropped her head again, with another "Tt" of dismissal "You don't know a thing about hard work." She spat bitterly

"And what of Darkside, Luthor, Brainiac, Ra's Al Ghul and others like them? Taking them down is big." Superman countered softly

Anubis met eyes with him "But it doesn't take long, does it? And after their down... And they're down for months, sometimes a year before the next crisis picks up... What about the little people you swear you're protecting... When do you give them their help? When you made the JL you decided that you decide who gets help and when... Except for the heroes with cities, like Batman, Flash and them... And you made them forget the quiet ones who don't speak because they know that you're so high up, snoozing away, that the sound will die before it reaches even your bionic ears... It hasn't worked before, why now?" She just shook her head "Even now, you'd never take a walk with me." She turned to the door and stopped herself with the hand on the side where it hides its self as you walk through to keep it from closing on her, glancing back at the Kryptonian "Would you?" She asked ruefully, sadly, then she was gone.

Superman slumped into his chair, his eyes staring at nothing as he mulled over Anubis' word.

**R and R?**

**Robin: *Super-Uber-Adorable-Puppy-Eyes* pwease...?**


End file.
